The Necklace
by TheWritingMonster
Summary: Logan met a girl at the beach when he was 7. He's 16 and all he has of her are his memories and a gold necklace with an emerald pendant. He thinks he'll never see her again until she moves to the Palm Woods. Logan/OC
1. Chapter 1

A story I'm writing about Logan. And an OC one because I really wanted to write this. Hopefully it'll be really cute. Anyway this is about Logan and the girl he met at the beach when he was 7, they have matching necklaces they gave to each other and promised to find each other one day. This story will continue to be molded as I write it so bare with me. Leave me a review with your thoughts. And the quote seemed to fit, I may use one for each chapter, depends if I find any. If you want to leave me a love related quote PM or leave a review please.

* * *

"_She was a child and I was a child in this kingdom by the sea"_

_ – Annabel Lee by Edgar Allen Poe_

* * *

Logan looked at the shiny emerald pendant on a golden chain he held in his hands, he sighed thinking of the girl he met at the beach when he was only 7 years old. He wonders most days if she thinks about him, or if he'll see her again someday.

His friends don't know about her, she's a secret, just like the necklace he's holding.

"Hey Logan, where'd you get the necklace?" Kendall asked bringing the raven haired boy out of his thoughts.

"Wh… what… ugh," he spluttered shoving the necklace back into his pocket. "What did you say?"

The blonde narrowed his eyes at his friend, lately the brunette had staring off into space or looking at something in his hands.

"Logan… where'd you get that necklace?" he asked eyeing him suspiciously.

The other boy shrugged suddenly uncomfortable on the couch he was sitting on.

"Just a friend… she gave it to me," he answered looking at his shoes.

"_She_… she _gave_ it… _wait… wait_, what girl gave you this necklace?" the blond interrogated his eyes wide with interest and curiosity.

"Just a girl… you don't know her," Logan replied his eyes looking heavily at his feet.

"Well what's she like?" Kendall questioned sitting next to his friend and elbowing his side eager for more information.

"I… she… I don't know," he sighed getting up from the couch and heading to the front door. "I haven't seen her in a long time."

"Oh…" the blond said but his curiosity was still burning on his tongue.

Logan sighed heavily as he stepped out of the elevator and walked into the lobby of the famous Palm Woods, thoughts of the girl from his memories (and dreams) still lingering in his mind.

'_It's been almost 10 years… I'll probably never see her again_,' he thinks to himself as he gives an absent wave to Camille who's giving him her brightest smile.

He neglected to walk to the pool; he didn't feel like dealing with the bubbly brunette.

"Hi, I'm Gwen Adams, I spoke with you on the phone," an African American woman politely said to Mr. Bitters.

Logan looked over to the woman and felt his heart stop when he looked at the girl standing next to her

'It can't be her, can it?' he wondered as he stared at the petite chocolate girl with mid-length curly hair.

He didn't know if he should just waltz over to her and introduce himself.

"Here's your key and have a Palm Woods day," Mr. Butters said to the girl's mother (he assumed).

The girl and her mother turned away from the desk making their way to the elevator, that's when he saw the necklace (just like his) and the bright chestnut brown eyes that haunted his dreams. She must have felt his stare because she turned her head and smiled at him. He smiled back and waved, feeling his heart race like a startled jack rabbit.

When he walked out of the Palm Woods into the park he couldn't help but feel breathless, a swelling feeling of bliss grew around his heart.

'_I think I found you Cassidy_,' he thought to himself a wide grin on his face as he continued his walk.

"Mom did you see that guy in the lobby?" Cassidy asked her mother as they walked to their new apartment.

"The one who looked at you, he seemed nice," her mother responded absently opening the apartment door. "Good thing he gave us a spare key, you can keep it as yours and I'll make another."

"Didn't he look familiar?" the teenage girl asked stepping into her new home.

"I didn't really notice," her mother said honestly sighing heavily and collapsing onto their couch.

Cassidy could obviously see her mother was glad she paid extra for the movers to unpack their things for them. Giving her mother a tired smile, she walked down the hall to her new room tossing her bag from her shoulder to her bed.

"His name is Logan, I met him by the sea," she whispered fingering the emerald dangling on her necklace.

'I wonder if he has his necklace,' she thinks to herself chewing on her lip.

"Dude, did you see the new girl?" Carlos gushed as he swung himself over the couch bouncing on the cushions.

"There's a new girl?" James asked immediately interested.

"Yeah, she's really cute," the Latino squealed still bouncing on the couch.

"Calm down Carlos, you're acting like you've never seen a girl in your life," Logan Chuckled patting his hyperactive friend on the shoulder.

"Well she smiled at me, and it was like looking into heaven," the Latin boy said putting his hand over his chest and sighing dramatically.

"That… was pretty deep bro," James said surprised yet still amused by his friend's antics. "So what's her name, where she from? Is she an actress, singer, dancer? Does she like bandanas? Is she tall or short? Does she have dyed hair?"

Carlos and Logan leaned back the shocked looks on their faces were identical as they stared at the sandy haired teen.

"What?" he shrugged as if he didn't sound like a creeper.

"You sound like a total creeper man," Logan said Carlos nodding his head in agreement.

"I'm just curious and I am NOT a creeper," he said replied just as Kendall stepped into the apartment.

"Hey did you guys see the new girl that moved in?" the blonde asked innocently as he walked over to the other couch in the living room and sat down.

"Yeah, I saw her in the lobby, Carlos thinks her smile is the gateway to heaven and James just proved he's the ultimate creeper," Logan answered Carlos once again giving a nod approval.

"I'm not a creeper, I'm just curious," James shrieked huffing loudly crossing his arms over his chest.

"Whatever you guys were talking about, I don't want to get involved," the blonde said raising his hands in gesture.

"I'm not a creeper seriously, I just want to know about the new girl," James pouted glaring at the floor.

The other 3 boys rolled their eyes no doubt he would try to use his charm to get her to go out with him. The thought of James asking out the new girl who just might be the girl Logan had been hoping to see again brought a deep frown to his face and a sinking feeling in his heart.

"Logan… you alright?" Carlos inquired his voice full of concern.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine just tired," he replied giving them all a convincing smile.

His mind was still lingering on the possibility that maybe, finally he found Cassidy.

_'Hopefully James won't get to her before I do,'_ he thought chewing on his lip while his friends argued over the remote.

* * *

So I'll be working on the future chapters, leave a review in the mean time. :) 3 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay the second chapter, hope it reads good. For reasons unknown I kept getting really distracted while trying to write this. Anyway Logan Cassidy actually get to talk to each other and James gets...well you'll see. And Jett I like Jett's character he makes me laugh. Anyway, the quote used this time, I hope it some how makes sense. It came to me last night. So anyway leave me a review and enjoy the chapter. :)**

* * *

"_And any boy you'll ever meet sweetie you had me,"_

_- Panic! At The Disco_

_

* * *

_

Cassidy was wondering if Logan remembered her, while Logan was wondering if she remembered him. They both felt silly for not simply talking to each other, but what would they say?

"Hi, it's possible that we met on the beach when we were 7, wanna go on a date?"

No… that would just be stupid.

"So, Cassidy was it?" a brunette asked as she a pretty blond sat with her at the table where she had a script in front of her.

'I really need to edit this for class.' she thought idly as she looked to the brunette who spoke to her.

"Yeah, I'm Cassidy from New York," she answered smiling politely at both girls.

She honestly wished that they would leave; she didn't want to be bothered now.

'Guess I should have stayed in my room,' she thought as both girls introduced themselves, the brunette was Camille and Jo was the blonde.

"So how do you like the Palm Woods?" Jo asked her brown eyes curious.

"It's nice, different from the loft my mom and I used to live in," she answered as she schooled herself to not say too much.

Before either of the other girls could open their mouth to speak, Jett Stetson decided to make himself known.

"Why hello there, I'm sure you already know who I am-

"Ugh… who are you?" Cassidy asked looking absolutely befuddled at the sudden presence of the arrogant blond boy.

"You… what, how could you not know me?" Jett shrieked backing away from the girls looking obviously mortified.

"Sorry, I honestly don't know who you are," she replied with an apologetic shrug.

Jett simply screamed in horror and ran off spluttering nonsense while Cassidy broke into laughter.

"I've been dying to do that for the longest," she giggled, then nearly choked at the faces of the girls sitting across from her.

"Okay hold on, am I missing something?" Camille asked leaving her stupor.

"I know who Jett Stetson is, I just did not want him to think I'd be impressed by him because I'm not," she answered honestly with a slight shrug.

"I have to say though, I am impressed," Jo said giving Cassidy a nod of approval.

"That's nothing, since I'll probably have to deal with him a lot since I got hired to work on New Town High," she sighed in reply and saw Jo's eyes widen.

"You're already casted for a show?" Camille asked her eyes wide with interest.

"Are you seriously casted?" Jo questioned trying to remember if there was supposed to be a new cast member.

"No, no, I'm hired as part of the crew; I couldn't possibly do any acting," she replied to both girls. "I'd much rather write for a show than be on it."

"Oh that's still cool, we'll get to hang out a lot," Jo chirped while Camille proceeded to give her the 'Who's Who' of the Palm Woods.

Logan followed his friends to the pool his towel over his shoulder, the necklace around his neck but was hidden by the grey wife beater he was wearing. James and Carlos were currently arguing over something silly while they took their usual lounge spots by the pool.

"And I still haven't seen the new girl," James whined while spraying himself with tanning oil.

"Maybe it's because you're a creeper," Logan teased fanning away the smell of the tanning oil.

"I'm not a creeper!" James growled giving his friend a shove.

"Relax dude, I was just kidding," Logan chuckled while the taller boy huffed.

"James, why are you so intent on meeting this girl?" Kendall asked looking across the sparkling water of the pool for his girlfriend.

"Because, he wants to creep on her," Carlos said interrupting James.

"And get a lock of her hair and clone her," Logan finished, Carlos giving him a thumbs up at their friend's expense.

"Would you guys-

"Hey guys, meet Cassidy, she just moved here from New York," Camille spoke unintentionally interrupting James.

"Hi," the boys smiled and waved; James looked at the petite girl with great intrigue.

"Cassidy, meet Jo's boyfriend Kendall, and his friends Carlos, James and Logan," Camille continued the boys still smiling at the girl.

"Hi," she smiled shyly then looked to her watch feeling extremely awkward with 4 pairs of eyes on her.

She was certain that the Sandy haired boy (Camille said his name was James) was undressing her with his eyes.

"Ugh, well I have to go, there are some things I still have to unpack," she said giving the boys a bright smile.

Jo plopped herself into Kendall's lap while Camille followed Cassidy away from the pool and back into the lobby.

"Did you see the way James and Logan were staring at you?" Camille squealed once they were in the lobby.

"Yeah, I felt kind of naked with James eye balling me," Cassidy replied honestly with a shiver traveling down her spine.

"Oh don't mind James, he's just a big flirt," the young method actress said walking with the shorter girl arm and arm to the elevator.

"But what about Logan?" the chocolate girl asked cautiously as they stepped into the elevator.

Something told her (a nagging little feeling) that the bubbly brunette might have, had, or still has a thing for Logan. She hoped that she was very, very wrong.

"Logan? Well… we tried going out once, but I don't think he liked me as much as I liked him," Camille answered with a shrug of their shoulders as they walked to Cassidy's apartment.

"Oh," Cassidy replied as the two fell into silence now standing in front of her apartment.

"Don't worry, I'd be totally cool if you're interested in him," Camille said noticing that the boys' apartment was right across from Cassidy's.

"Nah, I'm just curious is all," she lied partially but gave the other girl a reassuring smile.

"If you say so… you know you live right across the hall from them," the brunette spoke giving the other girl a sly wink.

"Oh well that's nice to know," the other replied trying to surprise the delight bubbling under her skin.

Logan sat by the pool deep in thought trying to calculate the best way to talk to Cassidy, before James threw himself at her.

"She pretended she didn't know Jett to get him to leave her alone?" Kendall asked in shock breaking Logan and the other boys from their thoughts.

"Yeah and he ran away screaming," Jo answered giggling when she caught sight of her co-star.

"That's pretty pathetic," Carlos replied James and Logan chuckled in agreement. "Now we just have to see James being all creeptastic around her."

The taller boy rolled his eyes and grunted while his friends kept poking fun at him.

"Seriously guys, it's getting old," he said with a flip of his hair and crossing his arms over his chest.

"But you know it's true," Logan said in a sing song voice getting up from his chair and walking away from the pool.

"Where're you going?" Carlos called after his friend's retreating form.

"Narnia," he called over his shoulder without looking over his shoulder.

He honestly didn't know why he was leaving the pool, there was just this tiny little voice whispering at him to get up.

"Logan, Logan, Logan!" Camille gushed as she latched onto him.

"What is it?" he asked not really surprised by her sudden appearance.

"I've got some good news for you… Cassidy lives in the apartment across from yours," she said seeming to calm herself.

"And why are you telling me and not James?" he asked raising a brow to mask his joy at the new information.

"Because I can tell that there's something between you two," she replied simply and walked away from the raven haired boy.

Logan stood there confused until he heard the elevator doors slid open in the lobby, turning around his saw the girl he'd unintentionally been looking for. Feeling his body suddenly fill with nerves he didn't know how he was going to talk to her.

"Oh hi, Logan right?" she said smiling brightly at him, he felt his insides melt.

"Yeah, so you're from New York?" he asked awkwardly, he hoped she didn't think he was a total dork.

"New York City, I used to go to film school there, I transferred to the Performing Arts school here," she said finding his dimpled smile adorable.

"Oh that's cool, Jo said you got a job on the crew for New Town High," he said his eyes looking deeply into hers.

Cassidy would have said something else had it been for the sudden interruption of James shoving Logan so he was now standing in front of her.

"Dude…" Logan protested as the taller boy gave Cassidy his best smile and a quick hair flip.

"What am I supposed to be swooning over how pretty you are?" she asked flatly pushing James away to see Logan. "Besides I was talking to Logan here."

Both boys were surprised at how easy Cassidy dismissed James with out much of a second glance. Logan was doing his best to not look too happy.

"I honestly have to go, but Logan you should text me later," she said pulling a sharpie from her bag and taking the boy's arm and writing her number on it. "Maybe we can hang out tomorrow."

She boldly and quickly kissed Logan's cheek and made her way out of the Palm Woods lobby, leaving James confused and miffed and Logan bursting at the seams.

"What just happened here?" James asked in near outrage.

"I think I might have a date," Logan answered feeling a high sense of victory looking at the number written on his arm, his cheek still tingling from her kiss.

* * *

Leave me a review if you enjoyed this chapter or have suggestions for love quotes for future chapters. Will update soon. Bye


	3. Chapter 3

Okay third chapter, this was actually pretty easy to write, I just kept getting distracted by the internet. But anyway Cassidy and Logan get to talk to each other while James is still kind of upset about being rejected. Next chapter will be the actual date, and I'm hoping that I can write something really sweet and cute. The quote this time is from All Time Low "Painting Flowers" I really love this song and it just fits the relationship of Cassidy and Logan. Anyway leave me some reviews on your thoughts and enjoy.

* * *

_"When I wake up,_  
_the dream isn't done._  
_I wanna see your face,_  
_and know I made it home._  
_If nothing is true,_  
_What more can I do?_  
_I am still painting flowers for you,_  
_I am still painting flowers for you__."- All Time Low Painting Flowers_

* * *

"She actually pushed James away?" Kendall asked shock smeared all over his face. "You're joking."

"No, I'm not dude and she wrote her number on my arm," Logan grinned showing his friend the digits written on his limbs.

"Oh look who's got swag," the taller boy said raising his brow and contorting his expression into one of approval. "How did James handle the rejection?"

"Oh, he was kind of upset… now he's holed up in the bathroom right now," Logan answered gesturing to the bathroom door.

"James get out the bathroom, I have to pee!" Carlos yelled banging on the bathroom door.

"No, I'm never coming out!" the other replied screaming back the other boy.

Logan and Kendall shook their heads as they watched the exchange between their friends escalated and began to border on ridiculous.

"How about we just leave?" Logan suggested to Kendall who nodded quickly.

The two boys then backed away, turned around and rushed out of their apartment where their two friends were still screaming at each other.

"Oh dude almost forgot, Cassidy lives across from us," Logan informed Kendall as they stepped into the elevator.

"All the better for you lover boy," Kendall teased throwing his arm around the shorter boy's shoulders who blushed at his friend's words.

Cassidy turned up the music on her iPod as her mother drove her back to the Palm Woods. Her thoughts were filled with a certain raven haired boy with a beautiful smile.

"I love dimples," she said aloud unintentionally.

"You say something," her mother asked startling her daughter slightly.

"No, I didn't say anything," she replied adjusting her seat belt, then looked out the window.

"So how do you like the Palm Woods dear? Did you make any friends?" her mother continued to interrogate keeping her eyes on the road.

Her mother was always hated that she was such a wall flower and wondered why she wasn't as out going as she used to be.

"Yeah it's nice here, I met some cool people," she answered trying to fight the face splitting grin that threatened to take over her face at the thought of Logan.

There was silence that settled between them as they pulled into the Palm Woods parking lot. Her mother put the car in park and gave her a curious look.

"Did you ever talk to that boy you saw yesterday?" she asked interested.

"Yeah, his name's Logan," Cassidy answered smoothly unbuckling herself from the car. "He's nice."

She wasn't about to tell her mother that a few hours before she'd written her number onto that (beautiful) boy's arm. She didn't need her mother squealing or ranting some nonsense that she didn't want to hear.

Thankfully her mother didn't try to continue the conversation as they left the car and walked into the lobby of the Palm Woods.

'I wonder if he'll call,' she thought biting her lip as she looked to her phone.

"Just call her all ready," Kendall said in exasperation looking at Logan who stared at his cell phone as if it would eat him.

"But what if she doesn't answer?" the raven haired boy said with wide worried eyes.

"Then leave a message or send her a text," Kendall urged his friend to make a move. "You found her this time, don't let her go."

"You're right, I should just call," he replied heaving a sigh and dialing her number.

One ring, his stomach turned, second ring, his skin grew hot, third ring, she picked up and oddly enough all his nerves evaporated.

"Hello?" she said her voice sounded surprised.

"Hey, it's Logan I wanted to call to ask if tomorrow you'd want to go to the movies or something?" he said hating himself for sounding like rambling idiot.

"I'd love to, is 7:00 okay?" she asked, he could hear the excitement in her voice.

"That's great, perfect, I'll see you tomorrow… bye Cassidy," Logan breathed as he hung up an overwhelming sense of joy flooding his body.

Stuffing his cell phone into his pocket he swung his arms and threw his body into a back flip.

"What… did she ask you to marry her?" Kendall teased his grinning friend.

"No, no, no she and I just going to the movies," he replied almost breathless still looking ready to burst.

"And you're obviously excited," the taller boy replied with an amused expression.

"Sorry, I'm just really happy right now," the raven haired boy said bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"I see that, but bro calm down," the blonde said taking hold of his friend's shoulders. "You might explode."

Cassidy did a little dance in her room after hanging up with Logan, if her mother suddenly came in she'd just think she was dancing to the music blasting from her laptop. Suddenly standing still, she couldn't contain her excitement, she fell over on her bed a shrill noise leaving her mouth.

"Hopefully my mom didn't hear that," she breathed going back to her thoughts of Logan.

* * *

Okay so wait for an update for Chapter 4, and leave me a review. xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

**The fourth chapter, Logan and Cassidy go to see "Black Swan", I know it's not in theaters anymore but I still really want to see that movie. Anyway, yes James is jealous and that may or not play a part in future chapters. The quote this time is from "Sugar We're Goin Down" by Fall Out Boy, I find that line in the song to be the sweetest so I'm using it. Hope this chapter is as cute as I thought it was. Enjoy the chapter and leave me reviews, thoughts, questions and quotes. :) xoxo**

* * *

"_I'm just a notch in your bed post, _

_But you're just a line in a song,"_

_- Sugar We're Goin Down by Fall Out Boy_

* * *

Logan bit his lip, his heart thumping loudly in his chest as he straightened his vest over his tucked in dress shirt. He hoped that he didn't over dress or look like a total geek. Letting out a nervous breath he left the room he shared with Kendall and stepped into the living room where his friends were currently sprawled on the couch Carlos and James fighting _(as usual)_ over the remote.

"Gimme the remote!" James shouted as he tried to tug the remote from the shorter boy who gripped the device tightly.

"No, I had it first!" Carlos yelled using his shoulder in an effort to shove the taller boy away from him.

The raven haired boy shook his head almost sadly as their leader Kendall managed to get the arguing boys away from the object.

"Would you two stop it? It's just a remote!" Kendall yelled as he held the remote away from them

"But-

"Neither of you can have the remote now sit." He ordered their two boys obeyed crossing their arms over their chests grumbling.

"Wow, I'm leaving now," Logan announced giving his friends a small wave.

The 3 boys turned giving him according looks, Kendall and Carlos: approval and encouragement while James' hazel eyes held traces of jealousy. Kendall also noticed that the young genius was wearing the necklace he'd seen before and gave him a knowing smirk.

"Good luck," Kendall called out as Logan closed the door behind him.

Cassidy fluffed her hair, she studied herself in the mirror she hoped that the red halter dress she had put on wasn't too fancy (or revealing which it wasn't). Exhaling deeply she grabbed her black clutch and hurried to the door as she heard a knock.

Opening the door a smile bloomed on her face when her eyes caught sight of Logan.

"Wow, you look beautiful," Logan said softly a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"Thanks, you look great too," she replied the grin on her face got wider when took hold of her hand.

"So what movie do you want to see?" he asked as they made their way to the elevator.

"Black Swan, I heard it was really good," she replied biting her lip slightly.

James was still jealous, jealous and furious that Logan managed to get Cassidy, her number and go on a date with her.

"Isn't it weird how I got rejected by the same girl that Logan is out on a date with?" the hazel eyed boy asked with a contemplative look on his face.

"It happens," Carlos said passively then devoured a corndog.

"But not to me!" James exclaimed his voice going up an octave.

"James, it's not the end of the world," Kendall interjected with a roll of his bright green eyes.

"But-

"James!" Kendall said sharply giving the other boy a glare.

Mumbling he dropped the topic, sitting back against the couch brewing in jealousy and bitterness.

"So you really want to see this?" Logan asked staring at the promotional poster warily.

"Don't worry Logan, it's nothing graphic… I think" she said with a shrug and a small smile, Logan nodded his head, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "But if you want to see another movie that's fine."

"No this is cool, I just wanted to make sure…" he trailed off and looked down nervously at his shoes.

Cassidy couldn't help but feel her heart melt and pulled the raved haired boy into a warm embrace. Pleasantly surprised he hugged her back tightly and noted that she smelt like freshly baked cookies.

"You smell like cookies," he whispered into her eat causing her to giggle again. "Let's go the movie's about to start."

"Okay," she said letting the boy lead her to find seats just as the lights dimmed down.

"So what's this movie about?" Logan asked putting an arm around her shoulders.

"A ballet dancer who wants to be perfect but goes insane," Cassidy whispered into her ear.

"Oh… that's it?" he asked as the trailers began to roll.

"You'll see," she whispered fighting a giggle when she felt Logan's finger's twisting in her hair.

After a few minutes passed, Cassidy looked to then arm rest and moved it then snuggled against Logan who tightened his grip on her and kissed the top of her head softly.

He didn't need to look to know there was a smile on her face, he let his fingers lightly play with her hair as the movie went on, his eyes were feeling a tad violated _(not that he was complaining)_.

"How in the world do you hallucinate sex?" he asked softly tilting his head perplexed _(and interested)_.

"Well…" Cassidy whispered trailing off.

Logan looked down to the girl snuggled against him with a raised suspicious brow. She giggled softly playfully hitting his chest, leaving her hand on top of the necklace that was just like hers.

"I'm kidding… pervert," she whispered looking back to the screen, biting her lip when Logan laughed, the vibrations sent delightful shivers through her entire body.

For the rest of the movie they stayed cuddled together with occasional comments Logan kept playing with the chocolate girl's hair _(he'd always had a thing for girls with long hair)._

"Your hair is beautiful," he wanted to say, but the lights turned back on and the credits started rolling before he could actually get the nerve to utter the words.

"I'm so comfy, I don't want to move," she whined snuggling into Logan's chest, he chuckled amused.

"I could carry you if you'd like" he offered with a smile.

"You can me?" she asked looking to him with a raised brow.

"Of course, you're the size of a cat," he replied his hand still playing with her hair.

"I a-

Her words were cut off as Logan picked her up easily and began the task of carrying her.

"You can put me down," she said when they were out of the theater.

"Do you want me to put you down?" the raven haired boy asked with a quirked brow.

"No," Cassidy admitted with an embarrassed smile.

"Then it's settled."

She smiled feeling her face grow hot and buried it in his neck as he carried her, after a few minutes she placed a soft kiss on his cheek making his grin wider.

* * *

**Chapter 5 will be coming soon, for now leave me some reviews. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alrighty, the fifth chapter, after some long procrastination and me finally getting off my lazy butt to post it, here it is. Some more cuteness between Cassidy and Logan. This chapter's quote is from Fall Out Boy's _'Of All The Gin Joints In The World'_. And there's a surprise in store for the next chapter, and all I'm telling you is that he's tall and has hazel eyes. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"_I used to waste my time dreaming of being alive _

_(now I only waste my time dreaming of you)"-_

_Of All The Gin Joints In The World_

_by Falling Out Boy_

Logan hummed to himself as he stood in front of the stove cooking his breakfast, he wasn't aware that Kendall had just padded into the kitchen.

"That date last night must have been great," the taller boy said with a grin.

Logan yelped startled turning to see his blond friend he instantly calm himself and exhaled loudly.

"Dude, don't sneak up on me like that," Logan said turning back to the stove not wanting his breakfast to burn.

"So, your date went well?" Kendall asked leaning against the refrigerator with a raised brow.

"Yeah, Cassidy smells really… edible," the raven haired boy replied with a thoughtful smile.

"What?" Kendall questioned with an incredulous look sweeping his face.

"When I hugged her I noticed that she smelt like cookies," Logan explained.

"Did you tell her that? That she smelled edible?" the taller boy asked one of his thick brows raised.

"Don't be ridiculous, I wouldn't tell her that on the first day," Logan replied sitting down at the kitchen table with his breakfast.

Kendall simply laughed as his friend finished his breakfast and relayed the rest of the detailed of his first date with Cassidy.

"So how was your date?" Jo asked invading Cassidy's personal space.

"It was nice, Logan was really sweet," she replied honestly and tad unnerved by how interested the blonde girl was.

"You went to the movies right? What movie did you guys see?" Jo asked her brown eyes boring into Cassidy's face.

Before Cassidy could speak, Camille turned to the blonde girl quirking a brown brow in curiosity at her.

"Slow your roll Jo, she'll tell us what she wants to tell us," she said giving Jo a placating look.

"I'm just really curious, she's been smiling since this morning," the nosy blond said eying the chocolate girl.

"Am I not allowed to smile or what?" Cassidy smirked causing the blonde to blush lightly.

"So…"

Shaking her head and rolling her eyes she sighed trying to keep the stupid grin from sticking to her lips.

"We saw 'The Black Swan', he told me I smelt like cookies, we cuddled through the whole movie and the Logan decided to carry me home," Cassidy relayed to the two girls who were hanging on every word.

"Oh my God!"

"He carried you?"

The chocolate girl shrugged noncommittally not wanting to end up squealing along with the two girls sitting across from her.

"Yeah… no big deal," she said smoothly while her heart raced at the thought of Logan holding her close to his body.

"NO BIG DEAL! Logan carried you and you didn't even ask him to!" Camille exclaimed her and Jo's eyes were both wide and ecstatic.

"You two are so cute," Jo gushed, she and Camille squealing together once more.

Both were impressed at how nonchalant Cassidy was being, but they both knew that she was still giddy from their date.

"So are you two going on another date?" the brunette asked once she and Jo stopped squealing.

"Logan's taking me to lunch in a few minutes," she replied with a small smile.

"Have fun," Camille gushed with a grin as Cassidy stood up from their table.

"Thanks," she said giving both girls a small wave then made her way to the lobby to meet Logan.

Logan bit his lip nervously as he rode the elevator down to the lobby, like their first date he was a little nervous, he didn't want to ruin his chance to be with her. The doors of the elevator slid open; the raven-haired boy stepped into the lobby and spotted the caramel skinned girl sitting in one of the orange lobby chairs.

The giddy feeling that burned under his skin was almost too much for him to take. Quietly sneaking behind her, he quickly covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" he whispered hotly into her ear, a soft giggle left her lips as her small hands touched his.

"Um… Logan?" she said obviously faking confusion, removing the boy's hands and standing up from the chair she was sitting in. "Hey I got it right, so what do I win?"

"Well my dear, you get to choose between free lunch today… or me," he said with a wink taking hold of her hand.

"Can't I just have both?" Cassidy questioned trying to not let her smile take over her face.

"Today's your lucky day then little lady," he replied letting go of her hand to snake his arm around her waist.

Heat bloomed on Cassidy's cheeks as Logan led her out the lobby. She liked the fact that whatever Logan said made her smile (and kiss him till his lips were numb).

"You know, it's getting harder to know what to say?" Cassidy admitted as they walked down the street together.

"Why's that?" he asked curiously.

"Because, you say the cutest things."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do"

"So, you don't think I'm nerd or a geek?" Logan asked his brown eyes nervous and hopeful.

"Of course I do, it's what I like about you," she answered honestly kissing his cheek.

"You mean that? Seriously," he bit his lip giving her another stare.

"Absolutely," she replied sincerely and was surprised by the sudden hug Logan pulled her into.

"You smell tasty…" Logan whispered burying his face into her neck inhaling her smell deeply.

"Are you trying to eat me or something Hannibal Mitchell?" Cassidy laughed moving out of the boy's grasp.

"If I did, would you be mad?" he asked smiling at her crookedly.

"Yes, I'd be mad, I like living," she said huffing in a comedic fashion. "So can we eat at the restaurant… or are you still going to devour me?"

Logan chuckled, taking hold of her hand and led her into the Italian restaurant they were standing in front of.

"I wouldn't eat you… raw," he said sticking his tongue out at her when she playfully hit his arm.

A waiter led them to a table by the one of the many large windows, sunlight pouring onto the table when the pair sat down Cassidy dug around in her bag and pulled out her sunglasses; Logan raised his brow at her.

"The sun's really bright, I feel like I should put on sunscreen," she said tossing her hair over her shoulder causing him to snort in amusement.

"You don't need sunscreen," he commented looking at his menu, an amused smile on his face.

"Hey, I like to take care of my skin," she shrugged closing the menu.

Their waiter came by taking their menus and their orders Cassidy bit her lip as her eyes caught sight of the necklace (just like hers) around his neck.

"You know I'm surprised you still have it," she said rolling the emerald pendant of her necklace between her fingers.

"There are some things you can't let go," he replied giving her a small smile.

He reached across the table interlacing his fingers with her, his eyes looking deeply into hers. She smiled back, the sun on her skin couldn't compare to the warmth filling her heart.

"I know what that's like," she replied her smile matching his.

Their fingers unraveled when the waiter set their food and beverages before them. The two started eating and talking, unaware of a pair of hazel eyes watching them with consuming jealousy.

* * *

**So it's the end of the chapter, tell me your thoughts and critiques. Leave me some reviews. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alrighty the 6th chapter, this is where the drama and angst starts. The boy from Chapter 5 with hazel eyes as you'll figure out isn't James but a boy from Cassidy's past. More information on him will be given in the next upcoming chapter(s). And also I may consider using Cougar from 'The Losers' because I really love Cougar, he's my second favorite after Jensen. I won't call it a cross over fic because Cougar will most likely be the only character from _'The Losers'_ that I'll use... I might make Cassidy's father Jensen all depends on my mood. Anyway the quote used in this chapter is from the song '_Living Proof' by The Downtown Fiction_. Hope you all enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

"_If I can't have you then darlin' I just can't go on"_

_Living Proof_

_By The Downtown Fiction_

Hands clasped tightly Logan and Cassidy walked into the lobby of the Palm Woods. Both were too wrapped up in their conversation to notice the tall brunette walking towards them.

"And so my dad thinks it's a great idea to the get the floors waxed a day before he buys the piano," Cassidy said sighing at the memory.

"Oh my god," Logan said eyes widening in anticipation.

"Let's just say… my dad bought marble floors after that," she giggled putting a hand over her mouth.

"Hey Cass," a deep voice said catching their attention.

The smile on her face vanished as she made eye contact with the tall dark haired boy. His wide smile brought a chill of fear down her spine which Logan noticed as she stepped closer to his side.

"Hi Zach," she mumbled wringing her hands, looking everywhere but into the boy's hazel eyes. "What are you doing here?"

She was silently wishing _(praying)_ that he wasn't going to be moving into the Palm Woods.

"We might be moving in, all depends if my brother thinks this place is good enough," Zach replied shrugging his shoulders his eyes glanced to Logan, a scowl flickered across his face. "Who's this guy?"

"This is Logan my boyfriend, Logan this is Zach, my ex," she answered still neglecting to look at the boy standing in front of her. "Come on Logan we have to go."

"It was nice meeting you," Logan said over his shoulder as Cassidy pulled him in to the elevator.

As the doors slid closed Logan became increasingly worried when he noticed that Cassidy started shaking and breathing heavily.

"Cassidy what's wrong?" he asked deeply concerned and hit the emergency button causing the elevator to stop. "You look ready to puke."

He pulled her into a tight hug, rubbing her back gently hoping to calm her down. Relief filled him when she stopped shaking and her breathing calmed slightly.

"I don't… I don't want to talk about it," she mumbled pushing away the dark memories that she had locked away.

"Well just know that when ever you're ready, you can tell me," he said reassuringly taking hold of her shoulders looking deep into her chestnut eyes.

She smiled gratefully pulling the raven haired boy into a tight hug which he returned. He placed a soft kiss on her neck and pulled her even tighter to his body.

"I think you should start the elevator," Cassidy said biting her lip not really wanting Logan to let her go.

"Oh… right," he replied absentmindedly and pushed the emergency button to start the elevator again. "I hope no one is waiting to use the elevator."

Cassidy snorted when the elevator moved up to their floor, and did her best not to laugh as Logan dramatically looked out of the elevator and hummed the 'Mission Impossible' theme, once he saw that the hall was clear he grabbed her hand and ran with her down the hall.

"You know for a smart guy, you're acting pretty silly right now," she said still trying not to laugh.

"Hey being smart all the time is boring… don't tell anyone I said that," he replied whilst looking to make sure they were alone in the hallway.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," she giggled, then kissed his dimpled cheek softly.

Logan smiled brightly at her _(she really should tell him how beautiful he looks when he smiles)_ and pulled her into a tight embrace whilst pressing his lips to her ear.

"Remember, I'll always be here when you want to talk," he whispered gently kissing the side of her face.

Once he pulled away from her, Cassidy grabbed onto Logan's shoulders and pressed her lips to his passionately. Her blood surged when he kissed her back, an arm wrapped around her waist, his other hand tangling itself deep into her thick hair. When their lips parted Logan felt wonderfully dazed as if there was no air under his feet, it took him a few seconds to even speak.

"Wh… what was that for?" he breathed blinking slowly eyes full of shock.

"That's just to say thank you," she replied with a small smile giving him a shorter kiss. "I… I don't deserve you."

The boy looked at her speechless then pulled the petite girl into his arms tightly.

"You know it's ironic… the entire time I'm thinking that I don't deserve you," he squeezed her tighter as her arms wrapped around him. "I keep thinking… that maybe… maybe you'd be better off with James."

"Don't be silly, you're amazing and nothing… not James, nor Zach could take me away from you," she said whispering into his ear. "Would it ruin the moment if I said that I sound like a badly written soap opera?"

Logan snorted keeping his grip on her, he was kind of glad that she did ruin their moment otherwise he'd end up crying like a baby _(same way he did when he saw Toy Story 3)._

"Yeah it did ruin the moment," he said chuckling softly running a hand against her cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow okay."

"Bye Logan and I'll tell you about Zach tomorrow," she said giving him a final kiss before opening the door to her apartment. "I promise."

"Okay… bye Cassy," he said a crooked smile on his face as he watched her go inside her apartment.

Biting his lip he turned around and entered his own apartment, his heart still pounding in his chest, his lips still tingling from Cassidy's kisses. A part in the back of his mind was still worried about her, especially with her reaction to seeing that guy, Zach.

Cassidy lay down on her bed even with the buzz from kissing Logan, she was still freaking over Zach being here… in L.A much less the Palm Woods.

"What is he doing here?" she questioned anxiously reaching for her phone and hitting the speed dial for her father who answered on the first ring. "Dad it's me… he's here."

"So, Logan how's Cassidy?" James asked sincerely as he looked through his magazine.

"She's great, except when she saw this guy in the lobby… she looked ready to run all the way to Canada," Logan answered feeling no aggression in the taller boy's question or presence.

"Really, did she tell you why?"

"No, wouldn't say… couldn't say it, said she'll tell me tomorrow," he elaborated looking to his hands with a contemplative expression on his face.

"Dude, this sounds serious, you better keep her safe," James advised with sincerity.

"I know, thanks, I hope everything turns out okay… wait does this mean we're cool?" the fair skinned boy questioned his hazel eyed friend with a raised brow.

"Of course, we're best friends, I'm not going to let my… desires ruin our friendship," the sandy haired boy said with honesty. "Besides she obviously likes you better than me."

"Kendall yelled at you didn't he?" Logan asked with a growing smirk and snorted when the other nodded his head in response. "But seriously, I'm glad we're cool.

"Yeah me too," James said with a smile.

Zach licked his lips as he thumbed through all the photos he had of Cassidy. He felt immensely annoyed that in half of them was that raven haired boy, Logan_… her boyfriend._

"I bet she's not over me… she's just using him… she'll be mine again," he said looking at one of the photos of the chocolate girl and kissed the picture. "You belong with me baby."

"Dad, I'm scared… here's here, I don't know if he's living at the Palm Woods or close by but, I can't feel safe here… not anymore," Cassidy said into her phone pacing around in her living room. "Oh my god dad, what if… what if he…"

She couldn't even finish her question as tears welled up into her eyes.

"Just calm down, I'll have a friend of mine in L.A look after you," her father spoke in a reassuring tone hoping to calm his daughter.

"You have to come here… I'm really scared," she wiped one of the tears that escaped from her eyes.

"Don't worry angel, stay strong, call your mother, I'll call you back," he said soothingly.

"Bye dad… I love you," she said hanging up and called her mother.

She prayed desperately as she talked to her mother that what happened 5 months ago wouldn't happen again. She wasn't sure if she could survive it a second time.

* * *

**Next chapter is coming soon, leave me a review on your thoughts (especially if you think I should borrow Cougar and Jensen from _'The Losers'_ or not). :) xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alrighty I went with using Cougar and Jensen from 'The Losers' and yes Jensen is Cassidy's father. This chapter kind of explains the relationship that Zach and Cassidy had before she moved to L.A. The next chapter will give more (as the story goes on, you'll learn more about Zach). Now Logan doesn't get to meet Cassidy's dad just yet, but I hope you all like the cute conversation I put in this. (Well I hope this convo is cute). Quote/Lyric used is from _Comatose by Skillet_, I thought this song really fit for this chapter and I really love the whole essence of the song. Anyway enjoy. **

* * *

"_Cause my dreams don't comfort me,_

_the way you make me feel"_

_- Comatose by Skillet_

* * *

"_Cass… I love you, don't you see?" Zach whispered throwing her roughly to the ground._

"_Get off me!" she screamed at him, tears falling down her cheeks. "Get off!"_

_His large hands pressed onto her neck cutting off the amount of air getting to her lungs. Desperately she thrashed around under him as Zach's fingers squeezed against her throat slowly crushing her throat. The pain was unbearable. _

_The scratches from her nails did nothing to stop her. _

_The tears still came from her eyes as he forcibly kissed her lips and cheeks in a bruising way. She was so disgusted; she was so dirty, filthy._

"_Logan won't ever want you, not after I'm done with you," he sneered in a whispering tone, his face millimeters away from her face, his eyes gleaming with lust and rage._

"_Please… Zach… don't," she gasped out, the panic and fear in her heart escalated when one of his hands left her neck to remove her clothes._

_Why was this happening to her?_

"_You're mine… __always__," he hissed his hazel eyes staring into hers intently._

_She would/could have screamed when he began to violate her if it weren't for the hand crushing her throat._

"Cassidy… Cassidy wake up!" her mother's voice shook her out of the nightmare she was having.

The caramel skinned girl gasped loudly, blinking rapidly trying to adjust her eyes to the darkness and quickly noted that she had tears staining her cheeks.

"Was it that dream again?" her mother asked concerned taking hold of her daughter's hand.

"There's only one dream, the way it happens changes, but it's always the same," She sniffed feeling a tear slide down her cheek.

"You've got to stop thinking about what happened-

"How? How can I just stop thinking about it? Knowing that he's here makes every nightmare burned in my head 100% more possible," Cassidy shrieked more tears falling from her cheeks.

Her mother pulled her into a hug squeezing her tightly, only for Cassidy to sob loudly drowning her mother's shoulder in her tears.

"I don't know… if I'm strong enough… what… what if he…" another sob choked out her words at the thought of Zach getting her alone.

As her mother held her rubbing her back she wondered if calling Logan was a good idea. Maybe he could talk her nightmares away and bring her dreams (dreams of him) back.

"Thanks mom," she said when her mother finally pulled away from her. "I think I'm okay now."

"Are you sure?"

'_No'_

"Yeah, I'm fine… honest"

"Call me if you need anything"

She gave her mother a watery smile as she got up from her bed and shut the door of her room. Still sitting up in her bed she waited for the sound of her mother's door closing, at hearing the soft click down the hall she reached over to her night stand and called Logan.

She hoped he wouldn't be too mad at her calling at 3:00am.

"Cassidy… its 3:00am," the boy mumbled into the phone with a soft yawn that made her smile.

"I can't go back to sleep," she whispered softly rubbing a corner of her blanket between her fingers.

"Oh, you had a bad dream?" he asked concerned as he tried to get the sleep out of his voice.

"Yeah… it was… about Zach," she said, her heart clenching as the parts of the dream flashed behind her eyes. "Now… I just want to hear your voice, hope you're not mad."

"I'm not mad… I wish I could hold you now, to make you feel better," he said then yawned loudly.

"I feel bad now, you sound so tired."

"Don't hang up… keep talking."

"Are you sure Logie?" she bites her lip hoping that he'll stay awake and talk away her nightmares.

"Of course darling, I don't want you having anymore bad dreams," he yawned "Besides I'd rather you have dreams about me"

Cassidy bit her lip trying her hardest to muffle the laugh bubbling in her throat, a tiny snort managed to slip out of her mouth.

"You okay Cassy?" his sleepy voice full of concern.

"Yeah, I just think you're funny right now," she glanced at her clock, 3:25am. "Were you dreaming of me before I called?"

"Yes… I even tried to dream what you'd look like when I'd see you again," he admitted, she imagined a dark pink blush on his cheeks and smiled at the thought.

"Really?"

"Yeah, that's not creepy… is it?"

"Nothing you say is creepy Logie."

"You're just saying that."

"Honest, I mean it," she put her head to her pillow her smile wide and her wanting Logan to be next to her with his arms around her growing.

"You know what I like about you Cassy," he asked randomly, she heard a soft sigh and his lips smacking together.

"No, tell me."

"You're so short and tiny, like a bunny," he sleepily told her, she giggled into the phone, he smiled crookedly hearing her laugh; it made his heart beat just a little faster. "Sometimes I just want to cuddle you forever."

"Cuddle me like a teddy bear?"

"No a bunny, you're just like a bunny," he insisted with what sounded like a muffled yawn.

"Okay Logie, I'll be your bunny."

"Yay, I always wanted a bunny."

"It's 4:00am, I should let you sleep," she said finally sleepy and relaxed.

"No, I'm awake," he said with a sudden loud yawn.

"I don't want you to have nightmares."

"I won't anymore," she grinned, her heart was swelling with happiness. "Thanks Logie."

"Welcome bunny," he said sighing reluctantly. "Night, night, sleep tight."

"Night Logan," she grinned as they hung up, putting her phone back onto her nightstand.

When her eyes closed only images of Logan played in her mind pulling her deeper into the land of dreams.

"So your mother tells me you have a boy friend," Cassidy groaned when the words left her father's mouth.

"Dad, don't use Cougar to scare him," Cassidy protested looking at her father with a worried expression.

"Cougs isn't scary… all the time," he said giving the Latin man a smirk. "Besides when do I get to meet him?"

"As long as you and Cougar behave yourselves," she said looking into her father's blue eyes seriously.

"Fine, fine, Cougs and I will be on our best behavior," he replied honestly an amused smile adorning his lips.

"I'm seriously dad," she huffed punching him in his toned shoulder which only made him laugh.

"Don't worry honey bee, I'll be nice to your boyfriend," he spoke pulling the petite girl into a hug.

Cassidy sighed but hugged her father tightly glad that he was here.

"I missed you daddy, I'm so glad you're here," she whispered into his shoulder.

"I know, I missed you too princess," he whispered back kissing the top of her head gently. "Cougar's going to keep you safe, and so will I, I promise."

"Okay," she replied still holding onto him tightly, squeezing her eyes against the tears that threatened to stain her cheeks.

Zach pulled his high power camera out of his bag as he crouched in the bushes waiting for her to walk by. Once he'd get his pictures of his darling Cassidy (hopefully with out Logan hanging all over her), he'd see if he could sneak up and poke around her room. Maybe even let her know he still loved her.

"Cougar promise me you won't point a gun at Logan when you and dad meet him," Cassidy's voice drew the hazel eyed boy out of his thoughts.

He quickly held up his camera and immediately started taking pictures and noted with great annoyance that a familiar Latin man had a protective arm around the petite girl's shoulders.

"What's he doing here?" he growled in whisper as he watched the man open the passenger door to a black sedan then went round to the front once he had closed the passenger door.

Zach glared at the car as it pulled out of the parking lot and drove away, he had a feeling this would put a dent in his plans.

"Why are you worried, aside from Zach?" Cougar questioned the young girl he drove her to school.

"I'm just thinking… what if he tries… and I can't…" each time the words died on her tongue, a tear stung the corner of her eye.

"Everything will be alright," he replied giving her hand a squeeze and a rare smile.

"Somehow cougar, I don't think it will be," she replied still managing to give the man a smile.

* * *

**Leave me some reviews on your thoughts, next update soon to come. :) xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

_Finally this chapter. Okay please forgive me for not making this chapter as good as it probably should be, and the next chapter will be better, it'll contain flashbacks on Zach and Cassidy's relationship. Quote used this time is by Elizabeth Bowen. Oh and side thing: If you guys want you can check out my newest Kendall fic called** War Paint**, it's a much newer concept that I'm trying out and check out my first James fic called **Bucket List**, that too is also a new concept. Anyway enjoy the chapter and leave me some critiques. _

* * *

"_When you love someone all your saved up wishes start coming out"_

– _Elizabeth Bowen (1899- 1973)_

_

* * *

_

"Cassidy would you sit down, you're going to ruin the carpet," Jensen said grabbing hold of his daughter and pulled her onto the sofa.

"I can't sit down… my stalker psycho ex-boyfriend is lurking around the Palm Woods, I'm scared half-way of out my body and my boyfriend is going to get scared off by the assassin my dad has protecting me… no offense Cougar," she rambled then gave the sniper an apologetic smile.

"Calm down, if this boy really likes you then he won't be too scared by Cougs… and Zach, leave him to your dear old dad," he replied putting his arm around her shoulders with a reassuring squeeze and smile.

"Oh and if you hack his computer, I'll break every laptop you own," she threatened her eyes gazing into her father's blue ones seriously.

"You wouldn't…" he gasped eyes wide, shock and fear swirling together in his eyes.

"I would," she glared her brown eyes staring into her father's, a silent battle of wills commencing between father and daughter.

Cougar sat watching the pair his expression unreadable to someone not used to the sniper's unnerving silence, but he was amused by their banter.

"Even Cougar knows I'm serious," Cassidy said pointing to the silent man.

Before Jensen could make a retort a knock crashed against the door, Cassidy flinched slightly while Cougar stood up and looked through the peephole to see who was there.

"Your boyfriend is here," the cowboy hat wearing gunman said stepping away from the door.

"Wait, how does he know what your boyfriend looks like and I don't?" Jensen asked suspiciously.

"I showed him a picture, hold on a second," she said over her shoulder slamming the door behind her and pulled the raven haired boy into a tight hug.

"Well hello to you too," he chuckled holding the girl tightly to his body. "What's up?"

"My dad and his friend –my new bodyguard– want to meet you," she said pulling away slightly to look the brunette boy in the eyes.

"Yeah, and?" he shrugged a raised brow, a confused look on her face made him explain himself. "If you're worried about me getting scared off, I won't; nothing is keeping me away from you, not your dad, not Zach… absolutely nothing."

"So, you wouldn't be scared if I said my dad and his friend were both ex-military and work part time for the FBI?" she bit her lip, her chestnut eyes full of apprehension.

"No and I'm not as scared as I should be… mostly because I know that your dad is more interested in killing Zach than he is in killing me," he replied honestly giving her a reassuring squeeze and a peck on the cheek.

"Could you be anymore perfect?" she asked pressing her lips to his then pulled him into her apartment.

"What took you two so long?" a blonde man questioned looking at them from the sofa.

"Dad… this is Logan, Logan this is my dad Jake Jensen and over there is Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez, he likes to shoot things," Cassidy said whispering the last part to Logan.

"Hi," Logan said politely a wide smile on his face.

"So you're this boyfriend Cassidy's been going on and on about," Jensen said getting up from the couch narrowing his blue eyes at the raven haired boy.

"Dad," Cassidy glared, her father sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Nice to meet you, young man," Jensen said politely offering his hand to the teenage boy.

"Cassidy talks a lot about you sir," Logan replied shaking Jensen's hand.

"Sir? I like this boy," the hacker appraised giving his daughter. "What do you think Cougs?"

Both teens turned to the silent Spaniard who had since sat back down in a chair near the door. The sniper nodded in Logan direction and gave the boy a ghost of a smirk.

"It was nice meet you, one of my band mates is named Carlos… he's not as quite though," Logan said an awkward smile on his face.

"You're in a band?" Jensen asked curiously looking the boy over, he needed to look up this "band" of his later.

"Oh, yeah we're a "boy band" called Big Time, our first album's out now," he answered honestly biting lip as his awkwardness increased.

"Logan, remember that "thing" we have to see?" Cassidy said grabbing his hand and pulling him out the apartment.

"Oh that thing yeah, ugh it was nice meeting you Mr. Jensen, Cougar…bye," he rambled as the door slammed shut behind him. "Thanks that was getting a tiny bit awkward."

"The second you said that you were in a band, I knew I had to get you out of there."

"Why?"

"You know, how on TV dads get really overprotective because their daughter wants to date a guy who's in a band or something," she said leading him down the hall to the elevator. "My dad acts like that… pretty much all the time."

"Really? But I don't even act like _those_ guys," the brown eyed boy said with a slight pout.

"I know, I just didn't want to hear the awkward questions my dad would end up asking," she shrugged leaning into Logan's side as the elevator dinged and opened to the lobby.

Logan picked Cassidy up bridal style and smirked when she let out a small surprised gasp as he began to carry her through the lobby.

"Logan put me down!" she yelped noticing that everyone in the lobby was watching them. "People are staring."

"So, who cares," he replied nonchalantly still carrying her as they exited the lobby. "Besides you like being carried."

"That's true… I guess."

"To the planetarium?"

"How about the aquarium, then the planetarium?"

"Perfect."

Cougar kept his distance from the young love birds as the looked at the different sea creatures. He noted how carefree Cassidy was with Logan; almost as if she'd forgotten that the boy could be lurking around this very moment. With a faint smile the silent sniper concluded that the girl was truly in love, and Zach was going to have a run for his money.

* * *

_Okay, did you enjoy this chapter? Leave a review xoxo._ And please check out **War Paint** and **Bucket List**.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this chapter took so long, but it was kind of hard to write. Also it took me a while to finally pick a quote which is by Sir Francis Bacon, I went against using a love quote since the chapter is more about the relationship that Zach and Cassidy had then it goes to the relationship that Cassidy now has with Logan. Hopefully this chapter reads easy and doesn't sound strange. The next update will hopefully some sooner than this one did.**

* * *

"_In order for the light to shine brightly,_

_The darkness must be present"_

– **Sir Francis Bacon**

* * *

"_Hey, could you show me where Mr. Jones' class is?" a dark haired boy asked politely with a broad charming smile._

_Cassidy looked into the tall boy's hazel eyes and smiled back at him as she closed her locker._

"_Sure, I'm going to his class now so you can follow me; let me see your schedule maybe we have other classes together," she said taking the paper from his large hand. "I'm Cassidy by the way."_

"_My name's Zach, I'm kind of new here if that wasn't already obvious," he said with a slight shrug, a light blush and a charming smile._

"_Oh where'd you move from?"_

_They walked into the class and sat next to each other, their eyes never leaving each other; Cassidy thought that maybe she just met one of the most perfect guys._

_**-3 months later-**_

_Zach watched his girlfriend from across the street walking with a tall blond man who had his arm slung around her shoulders. He remembered the man was her father from the pictures he saw on her phone._

"_Guess she really is hanging out with her dad," he muttered to himself ducking from sight._

"_Cass, I know you like this boy, but don't you think he's got something wrong with him?" the tall blond said to his daughter._

"_You're only saying that because you're my dad, you don't know him like I do," the mocha skinned girl said looking up to her father. "He's really sweet when you get to know him."_

"_You're not aware of it, but you're sweet boyfriend has been following us for the past 2 blocks," Jensen calmly then squeezed her shoulders. "Don't look or he'll know his cover's been blown."_

"_But… how did you know he was there?" Cassidy asked a light feeling of panic fluttering like butterflies in the pit of her stomach._

"_Having a sniper as a best friend has its benefits," Jensen replied keeping his grip on Cassidy's shoulders tight._

"_Are you sure he's following us? I mean he could just be going in the same direction is all," she said trying to rationalize Zach's behavior and to kill the fear clinging to the walls of her heart._

"_I know when I'm being followed and that boy is following you," he replied then suddenly pulling his daughter into a computer store that was full of people. "Your boyfriend might be stalking you."_

"_No… No he's not, Zach wouldn't do something like that," she turned from her father and became extremely interested in a shiny laptop; one she already had which her father being a computer geek modified it for her. "You're wrong dad."_

_Jensen didn't say anything for the moment, he just looked at the teenage girl with a slight frown on his lips then sighed; he knew that he wasn't wrong about Zach, he just hoped that she wouldn't realize it until it was too late._

"_I can't believe you thought I was cheating on you!" Cassidy huffed loudly pulling on her hair in frustration. "What would make you think that?"_

"_You were looking at that guy like you wanted to throw him up against the wall or something," the hazel boy said his voice full of obsession and jealousy. _

"_Are you serious? I wasn't looking at him in any kind of way," she replied her irritation with her boy friend growing rapidly. "Maybe my dad was right about you."_

_She turned away from him completely fed up with the tall boy, whose constant accusations were steadily becoming a big problem. The look of panic that flooded into his eyes deflated his accusatory demeanor and turned it into something else… something darker._

"_What do you mean?" he grabbed her arm roughly turning her to face him, his grip on her upper arm was painfully tight. "What did he say about me?"_

"_He just said that you weren't right for me," she said pushing him away from her slipping out of his harsh hold. "He said there was something wrong with you."_

_She knew she probably shouldn't have let the words leave her mouth, but as usual her father had spoken the truth and now she didn't really care if Zach's feelings got hurt._

"_He doesn't know anything!" Zach yelled his hazel eyes turning dark with rage. "I'm perfect for you!"_

_Cassidy gulped as he took a menacing step towards her, she took a step back hoping that her father or Cougar to appear behind her._

"_What's the matter Cassy… you scared?" he sneered seizing her arm into a tight grasp thrusting her against himself. "You don't need to be scared."_

_Tears threatened to seep from her eyes as her prior anger now broiled into panic and fear. She really wanted to get far, far away from Zach right then. Oh where was her father when she needed him?_

"_Don't you see Cassy, I just can't bear the thought of loosing you," he whispered darkly his other hand pressing harshly against her throat. "I'm the __**only**__ one for you."_

_It was then that she tried to start screaming, but he threw her up against the grimy wall of the alley they were in front of; his hands pressed tightly on her neck. Hot tears left her chestnut eyes as she gasped for breath still trying to scream for help._

"_No one's coming… you're all mine now," he licked his lips slowly then kissed her lips roughly. "Don't cry baby."_

"_Za…Zach…please don't," she gasped out pleading with her delirious boyfriend._

"_Oh baby, don't you see? I can't stop… I __**won't**__ stop," he growled grinding his body against hers._

_Full miserable sobs raked her heart and lungs as Zach started biting on her neck and shoulder aggressively. Oh where on earth was her father?_

_And by some good grace the savage assault to her body ceased, Zach's body was completely off of her. Opening her eyes, relief washed over her like a monsoon at the sight of her father; his cobalt blue eyes fully of rage as he held the hazel eyed boy in a painful arm lock, he pulled the boy's arm painfully behind his back._

"_Now Zach, what do you think you're doing to my little girl?" Jensen growled darkly, his eyes murderous as he continued to twist the boy's arm. "You okay princess?"_

_He looked to his see his daughter, her eyes red and stained by tears and mascara, her shoulder bruised and her clothes a mess. She managed to give him a weak nod. Exhaling deeply he slammed the boy against the wall and threw him onto the sidewalk, he watched at the tall boy stumbled on the pavement, righted himself and glared boldly at the tall man in front of him._

"_If you come near her, or so much as breathe in the same area as her," the hacker threatened his glare far fiercer than Zach's. "I'll gut you like a pig."_

"_She'll be mine… you'll see," the hazel eyed boy proclaimed as he stumbled away from Jensen, he gave Cassidy one last look full of longing and want. "I'm the only one for you."_

"_No you're not… we're done! I never want to see you again!" she said finding her voice as she took refuge standing next to her father, who put a muscular arm around her protectively._

_Zach walked away from her and Jensen muttering dark promises of making Cassidy his again, his words went unheard by the chocolate girl who burst into tears again; this time her father was there to hold her and tell her that everything would be alright._

"_Shh, don't worry about him Cass, I'll keep you safe," he promised whole heartedly kissing the top of her head and scooped her into his arms. "I'll make sure he never comes near you."_

"_Promise?" she sniffed burying her face into neck as he carried her back to their apartment._

"_I promise," he replied, Cassidy relaxed in his hold, she knew as well as he did that he would keep his promise no matter how impossible they seemed._

Cassidy sighed heavily as she stared at her journal, the scene she'd been free writing was practically mocking her with its last sentence unfinished in the middle of the page.

"I can't even write,: she muttered to herself dropping her pen onto the paper covering her face with her hands as she leaned back in her desk chair. "Stupid Zach"

The chocolate girl groaned loudly pushing her chair back and got up and away from her desk, she let her self flop down onto her bed, boredom immediately swallowing her up. All her homework was done, her dad had a "job" to do, and Logan was at the studio rehearsing for a performance he and the boys had… somewhere. She neglected to hear where the performance was due to her growing habit of staring at Logan's mouth whether he was talking or not.

"Such a pretty mouth," she mumbled yawning suddenly feeling her eyes droop, she let herself fall asleep maybe a nap would make her feel better.

"Bunny… Cass… Cassidy wake up," Logan's voice floated into her ears pulling her out of her dream world.

"Hey Logie," she smiled sleepily as the brunette lay next to her. "Cougar let you in?"

"Yeah, rehearsal ended and I thought you could use some company," he said rubbing her cheek with his finger.

"Aww that's sweet, now move closer so I can cuddle you," she said pulling him close to her.

"I never knew you were so cuddly, I love that," he grinned kissing her cheek as he wrapped his arms around her. "My little bunny"

"I'm surprised you're actually calling me that," she snuggled against his chest inhaling his smell deeply letting her eyes flutter at the rush of euphoria that filled her entirely. "You smell amazing."

"Thank you, and why wouldn't I call you that you're my little bunny," he cooed kissing her neck, grinning at the giggles erupting from her mouth. "How 'bout I call you Thumper?"

"Only if I get to call you Bambi," she said trailing her finger against the curve of his jaw.

"Deal, he replied kissing the tip of nose. "You know, not to sound like a total creep, but you look adorable when you sleep."

"If anyone else said that, I'd probably push him about the window, but from you that's sweet," she grinned and stretched upward to kiss his lips softly. "Stop being perfect Bambi."

"I'm not perfect," the boy scoffed with a blush dusting his fair skin.

She giggled softly resting her head under his chin she asked him about his upcoming live performance (this time she actually listened), all the while any fear of Zach was far, far away as if he never ever happened.

* * *

**Please leave me some reviews, the next update will come soon. xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Finally Chapter 10, a couples chapters after this and it'll be the end of this fic. Now forgive me if this chapter isn't as long or dramatic as it should be. The summer is drawing closer which means that it'll be hot and the heat drains me of my energy. The gun mentioned is an actual gun and will be mentioned again soon. The quote is from Frank Sinatra's '_I've Got You Under My Skin'_ which is a song I'd love to have at my wedding. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"_I've got you under my skin; I've got you deep in the heart of me,_

_So deep in my heat that you're really a part of me." – Frank Sinatra_.

* * *

Zach stared at the pictures in front of him snarling every time he saw Logan standing near, holding or looking at Cassidy. The sight of the raven haired boy with _**his**_ true love almost sent him into a murderous rage.

"I need him to stay away from my Cassidy," he seethed to himself as he blackened Logan's faces from his pictures.

His hate for Cassidy's…_boyfriend_ (_no he wouldn't call him that, she was always going to be his_) grew with every second of him having to see picture after picture of the couple's smiling faces.

But why didn't she ever smile for him that way she did for _Logan_? That smile was supposed to be his, the looks she gave him were supposed to be for him and only him.

"She'll be mine again," he whispered to himself as he kissed his favorite picture of the chocolate girl.

Logan walked through the lobby humming to himself absent mindedly as he carried a small stack of books he'd got from the book store; 2 of which he'd gotten as a surprise for Cassidy.

"I hope she gets to finish it before we go see the movie," he muttered to himself as he stepped into the elevator.

Pushing the button for his floor, he noticed that Zach was standing next to him and that the boy had a very hostile look that radiated off of him. The glare he gave the young genius made him slightly unnerved.

"Uh… hey Zach," he said giving the boy a small polite smile.

"Whatever," the hazel eye boy grunted at the other who raised his brow in confusion.

"Dude what's your problem?" Logan asked irritated by Zach's standoffish behavior.

"My problem? My problem is that you stole Cassidy from me!" he raged, his eyes wide and wild with fury. "And for that you're going to be sorry!"

Logan didn't make a reply just simply stood there as the elevator doors closed taking Zach and his deluded jealousy away from him. Shaking his head he turned making his way to his apartment and Cassidy.

"That guy has got some serious issues," he muttered to himself as he opened the door to his apartment and went into his room.

He set his books down on his bed and went back out of the apartment to Cassidy's.

'_But what did he mean by 'You're going to be sorry'?'_ he pondered but pushed out of his head as he knocked on Cassidy's apartment door.

Zach walked down the hall on his floor to his apartment fuming over his interaction with Logan. The nerve of him asking what his problem (when to Zach it was clearly obvious) and then proceeded to give him that 'I'm better than you are' look.

He wanted to punch the stupid pop star's face in.

"How dare he…that stupid, cocky, short…ugh!" he ranted as he fumbled with his keys then opened the door in a violent manner.

Stepping inside he sat heavily onto his beige couch as he removed his back pack and opened it to reveal a 9mm Glock 17 hand gun. A tiny wave of relief and elation washed over him as he kept on looking at the firearm.

"50 bucks on that fake I.D was finally worth it," he smirked darkly loading the bullets he purchased for the gun. "All those years of being on drill team are finally about to pay off."

Clicking the magazine in place he aimed the firearm towards his door imagining that Logan was standing before him with a terrified expression.

'_I'm sorry Zach…d-do-don't shot…p-please,'_ he imagined the raven haired boy saying in a desperate voice his arms raised in an 'I surrender' gesture and his body shaking.

Zach leered and felt his heart surge at the image of a bullet filled Logan bleeding on the ground and his precious Cassidy in his arms again.

"_POW_, then it's bye-bye nerd and Cassidy's all mine again," he cackled manically as he put the loaded gun back into his backpack.

{***}

"So how was your day bunny?" Logan asked Cassidy who was sitting next to him on the living room couch, but the girl has her eyes glued to one of the books he had bought for her.

"What? Oh, it was fine… fine," she answered her voice slightly traveling off as she kept on reading.

Snorting Logan smirked as he watched the mocha skinned girl become fully immersed in the novel she was holding. Every minute or two she'd turn the page, sigh softly, lean closer to the page then lean away from it and then would repeat the process.

"The movie's coming out soon, I'm on the 3rd chapter and I already love it," she said suddenly closing the book and held it to herself tightly. "It's written in such a beautiful way."

"But isn't it about a serial killer?" Logan asked with a raised brow.

"It is, but it's more than that, the guy has this really strong sense of smell and he falls in love with the smell of this one woman and he ends up killing her and others so that he can turn their bodies into perfume," she informed the brunette her eyes fixated on the cover of the book as she let it rest on her lap.

"That has got to be the creepiest thing I've ever heard," he replied shaking the shiver the crawled its way down his spine.

"I know right, you have to admit that it's pretty interesting though," Cassidy said excitedly while Logan shrugged.

"I guess, and you want to see the movie?" Logan asked with a slight worried expression on his face.

"Of course and you're watching it with me, no excuses," she said firmly and grinned at the pout that contorted the boy's face.

"I hope the murder scenes aren't too bloody and explicit… so what do you want to want to watch?" the boy asked as Cassidy cuddled against his side, the pout leaving his face.

"Wall-E, I haven't seen it in a while and it's so cute," she said taking the remote from Logan's hand and selecting the Disney film.

"Thank god, I thought you were going to suggest Saw IV or something."

"Those movies aren't even scary, now shush Wall-E's starting."

Logan sighed wrapping his arms around Cassidy and laughed every time the girl would squeal over the little robot.

"You know Logie, you remind me of Wall-E," she said after a while, a small smile on her face.

"Good because that means you're my Eve," he replied squeezing her tightly and kissing the side of her face.

A soft giggle left her mouth and the two fell back into a comfortable silence continuing to watch the animated film. Logan had long since forgotten Zach's words to him, in fact it was as if they were a distant memory eaten up by time.

* * *

**The next update will come soon, for now leave me some reviews please xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**The 11th chapter, this chapter is filled with lots of drama/suspense and a very surprising (or not) death. The next chapter will be the closing chapter to this chapter, and I can easily say that this was one of my favorite fics to write. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Oh and 2 quotes were used in this chapter unlike the others, the first by Socrates and the second at the end of this chapter is from _"Oceans Between Us"_ by The Downtown Fiction.**

* * *

"_From the deepest desires often come the deadliest hate"_

_-Socrates_

* * *

Cassidy sat in her film history class feeling quite bored as her teacher droned on about the first film projector. The chocolate girl could think of a thousand things that she'd rather be doing than listen to the current lecture.

'_This class better be worth it,'_ she thought looking over her shoulder to the clock on the back wall.

20 minutes till the bell would ring, 20 minutes and she'd be with Logan who was far more entertaining than this class.

Looking back to her notebook she tapped her pen against the paper idly as the man in front of the room babbled on while the other students were either keenly interested, distracted by class work from other classes, or some like her were insanely bored.

"Hey… Cassidy…Cassidy, your boyfriend's Logan from Big Time Rush, right?" Chelsea a slender green eyed brunette asked as she leaned across the aisle.

"Yeah so… do you want tickets to a concert of something?" she asked back softly slightly irritated by the other girl's sudden interest in her (and her boyfriend).

"Could you, please?" the brunette begged batting her long mascara drenched eyelashes.

Cassidy simply rolled her eyes, forcing her attention back to the teacher who was now announcing the day's homework assignment.

"Now I expect all your reports to be done by next Wednesday," the teacher informed the students as the final bell rung.

"Come on Cassidy I know we're not great friends, but just one favor… or do you think you can get them to-

An abrupt crash of the door being kicked in interrupted the girl's words as a hooded figure entered the room keeping his sight line low, but made his path towards Cassidy quickly.

"Sir you can't come in here an-

The teacher's words were cut short as he was shot twice in the chest. The other students in the room screamed loudly panic rising in the room like smoke while the chocolate girl could only watch the scene in shocked horror.

"Does anyone else have a problem?" the hooded figure yelled out as he grabbed hold of Cassidy's upper arm and pressed her back tightly against his chest.

The other students shook their heads backing away from the deranged gun man. And as he backed out of the room with the petite girl held roughly against him, he aimed the fire arm and shot a boy who had pulled out his cell phone causing more screams to erupt into the room as he pulled a screaming Cassidy out of the classroom.

Slamming the door the gun man would have moved towards the entrance but the growing sounds of police sirens sent him in the other direction still carrying the screaming teenage girl.

"Somebody help me! Please help me!" Cassidy wailed almost helplessly as she was roughly carried down the hall.

"Shh… Cassidy it's okay… it's me, we're going to be together again," Zach whispered into her ear as he drug her down the hall as a few people tried to look out into the hall where the girl was screaming.

The deluded boy opened fire almost blindly managing to put a bullet into another student. Cassidy screamed even louder, her body going into full panic mode, tears streaming down her eyes.

"Shh Cassidy, or they'll hear us," the gun wielding boy replied he locked them into an empty classroom pulling his thick gray hoodie off.

"Zach… why are you doing this?" she said her voice croaking from screaming and lump growing in her throat.

"Because we should be together, and I'm going to get rid of _Logan_ if that's the last thing I do," he said hissing Logan's name as if it were full of poison. "Come on Cass, you know we belong together."

He tried stepping towards her only for the girl to back up even closer to a wide window looking out onto the street were a barrage if squad cars surrounded the perimeter.

**{***}**

"Oh my god… oh my god! OH MY GOD!" Logan shrieked as he rushed out of his room knocking over miscellaneous object around as he stumbled into the living room. "Turn on the TV!"

"Okay, okay calm down Logan," James said not seeing the urgency that Logan clearly did. "What's the big deal?"

"Cassidy's being held hostage at her school and that creep Zach already shot 3 people one of them is dead," Logan stated as the news came on and Cassidy's school appeared on the screen.

"But wait, how do you know it's Zach?" Kendall asked with a raised brow as he looked from Logan to the TV screen.

"Because, the guy's been stalking her, they went to his apartment and found pictures of her all over the place," Logan replied frantically as he made a move for the door, Kendall quickly stood up and grabbed on to the raven haired boy's arm tightly. "Kendall let go, I have to make sure she's okay."

"You can go there Logan, he'll try to kill you… besides didn't you say her dad was ex-special forces," the blonde said trying to reason with his friends. "I'm sure they've got something planned."

"Yeah… I guess you're right," Logan sighed sitting heavily onto the couch heavily. "She must be terrified right now."

**{***}**

"I'm sure Logan's worried about you, he probably still thinks that you want to be with him," Zach breathed managing to pull Cassidy towards himself ignoring how the girl squirmed against him. "Once he's gone…and your dad, we can be together."

"Zach, are you crazy? We're never going to be together, ever," she said forcefully as she managed to pull away from the boy and went back to the window and caught sight of her father leading in the SWAT team.

"Don't say that Cass, you know that you still love me… its' that Logan, he's made you think I've got something wrong with me," he replied pulling the petite girl from the window. "Can't you see how much I love you?"

"I never loved you!" she yelled as the deranged boy picked up the gun which he had set down on an empty desk in the room.

"Don't say that! You know that's not true!" he screamed pointing the gun at her.

The locked door crashed open, Jensen rushed into the room gun pointed at the teenage boy who was now holding the girl roughly against him, his arm pressing heavily against her throat.

"Zach, put the gun down!" Jensen commanded his blue eyes bright with rage.

"You first, or else," the hazel eyed boy replied pressing the gun to the girl's temple.

Cassidy felt her heart pound raucously in her chest; she gulped as her body shook at the gun's warm muzzle being pressed to her head. Closing her eyes she exhaled and looked at her dad who gave her a sly wink, she sighed sensing that her father had something up his sleeve.

"Alright fine, just thought you should know, that a certain guy wants to see Cassidy," Jensen said calmly putting his gun down in surrender. "He's outside standing next to Police Captain desperate to talk to her."

And just as Jensen expected the boy's eyes were wild with rage, holding the gun towards the tall blond man he moved (still holding onto Cassidy) to the window.

"Why is he here? Where is he?" Zach raged as he looked out the window frantically searching for the raven haired boy that "stole" Cassidy from him.

"He's there keep looking… Cougar he's in place," Jensen said whispering the latter into his com.

"He's-

The boy's words were cut off when the glass shattered raining down onto the floor and to the ground below, Cassidy moved from his now slackening grip as he fell to the floor in a crumpled heap, she looked at Zach's face a bullet hole in the center of his forehead.

"Cassidy are you alright?" Jensen asked breaking his daughter out of her thoughts.

"I'm fine dad, can we go home now?" she said moving towards her father as SWAT moved into the room to handle Zach's body.

"Sure princess, let's go home," he replied leading the girl out of the classroom and out of the school.

**{***}**

Logan paced back and forth in the apartment, mumbling to himself still in worrying over Cassidy.

"Logan would you sit down, she's fine, the guy's dead," Kendall said trying to get the young genius to not wear the floor out with his constant pacing.

"I'm just a little worried, what if she's hurt or in the hospital," the brown eyed boy ranted his eyes wide with panic.

"Who's in the hospital?" Cassidy said from behind Logan with a curious expression on her face.

"Cassy! You're safe!" he yelped turning around and quickly lifting the girl off her feet.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" she replied as if she hadn't been held hostage by her demented ex-boyfriend.

"I was just so worried," Logan said with a slight pout kissing the girl's forehead and held onto her tightly.

"Well now I'm here so you don't have to worry…"she said wrapping her arms around him, neither of them taking notice that they were now alone in the apartment.

"Wait… what was that?" he asked with a crooked smile on his face as he looked down to the girl in his arms.

"I said… I love you," she replied flicking her eyes to his then quickly averted them back to their feet.

"Hey…guess what, I love you too," he said lifting her chin up gently and placing a soft kiss to her lips.

Zach was gone, finally gone from Cassidy's life and he was already fading into the distant parts of her memory as if he didn't even exist.

* * *

_"There might be oceans between us_

_In my heart and my mind_

_We're gonna show 'em what we're made of_

_And if forever is not enough_

_Would you go down with me?_

_To the bottom of the sea"_

_-The Downtown Fiction __(Oceans Between Us__)_

* * *

**So the chapter after this one will be the last and it'll come soon. Please leave reviews xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Finally the last chapter of this story. I love this story and I'm so very happy with the way it evolved and came together. Also sorry it took me a while to finish this chapter since my dad has been home and I hate writing when he's around. Anyway hope you all enjoy this final chapter!**

* * *

_"Where we love is home, home that our feet may leave, but not our hearts."_

_-Oliver Wendell Holmes_

* * *

Cassidy held onto her father tightly as the muscular blond man hugged her to his broad chest closely. The petite girl had made a suggestion he and Cougar could stay for another week, and as much as Jensen wanted to, he knew that they couldn't. Also clay would have his head if he blew off his assignment especially when it related to the elusive Max.

"I'll miss you dad," she said into his chest squeezing him for emphasis.

"I'll miss you too princess," he replied with a shaky breath as they broke apart from their embrace.

"Are you crying?" she asked slightly alarmed by the watery look of his blue eyes.

"What are you talking about? I've got allergies… this stupid California air," Jensen replied with a sniffle taking off his glasses and wiped furiously at his eyes.

"Okay dad… well I'm going to miss you Cougar," the chocolate girl said with a slight giggle as she turned to the silent sniper who gave her a warm hug. "Make sure you care of my dad."

"He'll be fine, be safe Cassidy," the Latin man said to her softly a slight smile on his tan face.

"I will," she replied as she watched the two men pick up their bags and made their way to their designated gate.

"Don't talk to strangers," Jensen said over his shoulder with a slight smirk as he gave his daughter a final wave.

"Bye dad!" she called out waving back to him as he got closer to his gate and handed his boarding pass to the flight attendant.

Sighing loudly Cassidy turned around making her way out of the airport to her mother who was leaning against her car with a calm look on her face.

"You could have said goodbye," the petite girl said simply gazing at her mother who only looked down to her shoes and sighed heavily.

"You father's visit brought back a lot of those old feelings I had…" the older woman said pushing her body off the car's side. "It's much too complicated Cassidy."

"I understand… I guess," she replied watching her mother walk around to the driver's side. "But do you still love him?"

Her mother froze for a moment, a small smile twitching at her lips; another smaller, softer sigh escaped her lips before she answered.

"To be honest, I don't think I could love anyone else after him," her smile got bigger as she opened the car door and slipped herself into the driver's seat.

The mocha skinned girl opened the passenger door and got in satisfied with her mother's answer. But that didn't erase the murky set of emotions rolling around at the bottom of her stomach.

"You already miss him, don't you?" her mother questioned her as she started the car, shifted into drive and pulled away from the curb.

"I always miss him," she replied honestly averting her eyes out the window and saw a plane rising into the sky.

She stared at the sky; the clouds were looming high above the setting sun which splashed a mesmerizing pallet of red, orange, yellow, pink and purple almost covering up the blue and dusted up the thick white clouds.

"The sunset looks beautiful, hope dad sees it," she mumbled mostly to herself sniffing softly her eyes looking down to her lap.

Wordlessly her mother grabbed her hand and gave it a tight squeeze. Exhaling softly Cassidy managed a soft smile before looking back out the window. Idly her hand went to the emerald pendant around her neck.

'_Be safe daddy_,' she thought biting her lip subconsciously and squeezing her mother's hand back.

"Cassidy just texted me, her dad's flight just left," Logan announced to Kendall who was sitting on the far end of their orange couch playing on his guitar.

"Did her dad like you?" Kendall asked looking up from the wooden instrument.

"Surprisingly he did, there were the occasional glares if I got too close to Cassidy, but that was probably from having to deal with Zach," the raven haired boy explained with a slight shrug.

"Well now with Zach gone, maybe his urge to kill you will go away," Kendall replied jokingly us set his guitar down. "She is his little princess you know."

"Yeah I know that, I just hope… never mind," the other teen said trying to shrug off the doubt that began festering in his head the moment Zach died.

"What? You can tell me Logie," the blonde said reassuringly his green eyes looking to his best friend intently.

"I'm just worried that as the band gets more publicity and more fans, what if… what if there's a fan that tries…to hurt Cassidy," the brown eyed boy said wringing his hands tightly.

"Listen what happened with Zach was something you two didn't have any control over, so yeah, there will be a crazed fan or two that will try something crazy," Kendall said with a shrug of his broad shoulders.

"Wow, that makes me feel so much better," Logan interrupted with a roll of his dark eyes.

"I'm not done, jeez man, but you guys both came through it, you both found a way out of it and neither of you got hurt," the blond teen said wisely and reassuringly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right thanks Kendall," the shorter boy replied with a crooked yet grateful smile.

"No problem buddy, it's what friends are for," the taller boy said with a grin as he stood up from the couch. "Well I got to go; Jo wants me to meet her in the park."

"See ya later man," Logan said sighing as the blond walked out of the apartment.

Logan sat for a few moments mulling over Kendall's words and let his own worries over power the reassuring words his friend had give him. His mind went to a dark scenario of him and Cassidy together walking innocently down the street together at an event paparazzi flashing their cameras trying to capture every possible angle of the couple being together.

"_Logan…Logan!" a desperate cry that cut through all the other fans as a quite normal looking girl eagerly pushed her way through the crowd and pressed herself against the velvet cord separating paparazzi and spectators from the stars. "You and Cassidy look so cute together."_

"_Um, thanks," the raven haired boy replied giving the chocolate girl a quick kiss to the cheek. "I love this girl you know."_

"_But you know that you love me more," the girl said a dark delirious look quickly blooming into her dark eyes. "We're supposed to be together!"_

_Logan backed away from the girl, his hand tight on Cassidy's as he watched her warily and before he could question her choice of words the girl's arm moved and a shot rang out into the crowd and past his ear._

"_Cassidy! Cassy, Cassidy, oh god, call 911!" he screamed while everyone around him simply stood around him and his now bleeding girlfriend. "Somebody help!"_

"_Nobody's going to help Logie," she gasped coughing up a few droplets of blood from her lungs._

"_Don't say that, baby everything's going to be okay," he replied desperately tears streaming down his cheeks, his hand clasping hers tightly as he cradled her to his chest. "You can't leave me Cassy."_

"_I wish I could stay… I've got to go Logie, I l-" her sentence was cut short by the gurgling of blood filling her lungs; her body became cold in his grasp._

"No!" the raven haired boy screamed loudly jolting himself from his day dream and back into reality.

With a shaky breath he looked around him to see that he was in the Palm Woods, sitting on a bright orange couch in apartment 2J that he shared with his 3 best friends and across the hall lived his lovely girlfriend Cassidy.

"Cassidy… I wonder where she is," he muttered to himself nervously, the daydream putting him into a slight panic of the girl's well being.

Just as he pulled his cell phone from his pocket a soft knock crashed against the wood of his apartment door.

"Hey Logan are you there?" Cassidy's soft voice asked through the door sending a tidal wave of relief rushing over the brunette's frayed nerves.

"Cassidy, you're here!" he said flinging the door open and pulling the girl into a tight embrace.

"What happened to you? Logie you look like you've seen a ghost," she said wish a concerned expression as pulled away from his embrace.

"It's… it's nothing, I'm just glad you're here," he replied kissing her lips tenderly.

"Okay, well I was thinking that maybe we could go to the beach tomorrow since I haven't been to one in a long time," she suggested as she sat herself on the bright orange couch while he closed the door.

"That's a great idea, it'd be good for us to go back to the place where we met," he agreed sitting next to her immediately wrapping her into his arms, his lips finding hers again.

Cassidy pushed Logan into the salty water a loud laughing leaving her mouth as the brunette pulled her with him as he fell into the cold water. Both splashed and laughed together as they both got up from under the splashing waves making their way back to the sandy shore.

Logan looked to his girlfriend, his heart swelling with love and affection for her; the worrisome thoughts that had plagued him yesterday were gone leaving room for his current thoughts that involved the girl before him and her bikini.

"Logan, I think you need to go back into the water," Cassidy smirked and then giggled her golden eyes averted to below his waist.

"Oh like you don't enjoy my excitement" he replied his a crooked smirk pulling her flush against his body kissing her lips to silence whatever innuendo that he knew would leave her lips.

"Next time, I'm wearing a one piece," she said pulling from his grasp and ran along the shore.

"No you won't!" he yelled after her and proceeded to chase her kicking wet sand up behind her.

A squeal left her mouth as strong arms snake around Cassidy's body and pulled her into Logan's toned chest just as a large waved crashed against the shore. The water surrounded them for a few moments as the raven haired boy turned the petite girl around so their chests were pressed together, placing gentle kisses to her shoulder and neck he stopped short pressing his mouth to her ear.

"Next time we're at a beach you won't be wearing anything," he growled softly to her sending chills down her spine.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" she smirked seemingly unaffected by his statement another wave crashing against them.

"I think it's pretty obvious," he grinned sly pressing their hips together and quickly picked her up by the back of her thighs.

She grinned at his words as the young genius carried her back to their beach blanket a small cooler sitting on it, with their lunch nestled inside.

"You're already hungry?" she asked after he gently set her down onto the colorful fabric and he sat down next to her.

"Chasing you up and down this beach has worked up quite the appetite," he answered looking over his sunglasses and wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"For a nerd you're a real pervert," Cassidy said with a smirk handing him a bottle of water from the cooler.

"I am not," he argued blushing slightly at the accusation which he didn't want to admit was true.

"Whatever you say Logie," she laughed softly getting the rest of the food out of the cooler.

Logan grinned as he drove back from the beach with Cassidy, who was wearing the shirt he had on in the morning when they left for their day trip to Malibu. The smile only got wider as he caught sight of the chocolate girl who was looking out the window with a calm expression on her face.

"Did you have fun today?" he asked gently reaching for her hand.

"Of course, I always have fun with you Logan," she answered an honest smile spreading to her lips letting her hand become entwined with his.

He squeezed her hand tightly, a soft sigh leaving his lips as he kept his eyes on the road before him.

"I love you," she whispered softly.

"I love you too, always," he replied looking to her with a fully toothy grin before looking back to the road the smile never leaving his face.

Both knew that the words were true for the both of them, there was no questioning it. They were glad they found each other; they were glad that Zach was gone and knew that who or whatever would come between them, nothing would come between them.

* * *

"_But our love, it was stronger by far than the love of those older than we-_

_of those wiser than we-"_

_Annabel Lee by Edgar Allen Poe_

* * *

**Now this is the final chapter, please leave me reviews with your thoughts. All other stories will be updated as soon as possible. xoxo**


End file.
